


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Wild Goose Chase

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Another Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Much to the Ocelot's surprise, a slightly confused looking small tiger, claiming to be Tigger Holmes has turned up in Mrs Hudson's kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



It has been noted that I rarely contribute articles to my own publication.  However, the following was such a peculiar event, even for the inhabitants of 221 Baker Street, it behoves me to be the author.

We were gathered together in 221B.  Mr Holmes and the Doctor were both out at a concert and Mrs Hudson was visiting her friend Mrs Turner for a convivial evening tasting sloe gin.  The Sloth and I were discussing future content for the _Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_ , whilst Inky worked on the poem he was planning to present to Mr Holmes on the occasion of his birthday.  Mouselet was adjusting the outfit which the Ferret would need for an upcoming case.  The Ferret was alternating strutting around in the outfit and tripping over the bits which needed adjusting.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from the floor below us.  I hurriedly made my way out to investigate, followed by Mouselet and the Ferret.  The Sloth waved us on, calling he would provide backup if necessary.  Inky, similarly, indicated he could be relied upon to help if required, but otherwise would remain where he was.

I entered Mrs Hudson’s kitchen to discover a slightly confused looking small tiger, accompanied by a bear and a donkey (also small).  Behind them were a piglet and a rabbit.

“Good evening,” I said.  I believe in being polite, it does not hurt and one can always make one’s point later. 

“Good evening,” said the tiger.  “You’re probably surprised to see us here.”

I nodded.

“I’m surprised too,” the tiger added.  “I’m Tigger Holmes, and this, er these, are Dr Watson.”  He indicated the bear and the donkey.

“You don’t look much like the Mr Holmes and Dr Watson we know,” I replied.

“Ah, no.  Ooh, does that mean they’re the originals?”

“Possibly,” I said.

“He’s really just Tigger,” the bear added.  “Except when he wears the hat.”  He pointed to a sou’wester which Tigger was wearing.  “I’m Pooh, one of the Watsons, and this is Eeyore, the other one.  Normally we take it in turns and share the bowler hat.  Only this time something’s gone wrong and we’re both here.”

“I knew it would happen one day,” Eeyore said mournfully.

During this conversation Tigger had been looking around.  “Are you Inspector Lestrade?” he asked the Ferret.

“Certainly not!” the Ferret exclaimed.

“Too fat!” Mouselet giggled.

Before they could begin arguing I hastily said, “And your other two companions?”

“I’m Rabbit,” the rabbit said, “and this is Piglet.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Piglet squeaked.

“Delighted to meet you too,” I replied.  “And which role do you play?”

“We don’t have an active role,” Rabbit answered.  “We listen to the adventures afterwards and make encouraging noises.”

“And …” Piglet began, but Rabbit trod on his foot to prevent him saying any more.

“Ahem, you know,” Rabbit said.  I understood perfectly; there are certain matters one doesn’t discuss in public.

“I don’t,” the Ferret said.

I trod on his paw to shut him up, and continued my questioning.  “So, Tigger Holmes, what brings you here?”

“Kanga had asked me if I could look for some of Roo’s building bricks, as he’d dropped them when he was playing outside,” Tigger began.

I must have looked a little bemused, because Eeyore explained, “Mother and child kangaroo, bouncy, but not as bad as him.”  He indicated Tigger.

Pooh looked thoughtful.  “Do you think I should pass the bowler hat to Eeyore when he speaks?” he asked.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Rabbit said.

“I might like the hat,” Eeyore said.

Tigger passed the hat to Eeyore.

“And then I can have it back when I speak,” Pooh said.  “Like now.”

I could see the explanations could become quite prolonged if the hat was continually passed between the two Watsons. 

Fortunately Piglet said, “I think the hat suits you when you’re outside and it suits Eeyore indoors.”

“Oh,” said Pooh smiling happily at Piglet, “if you think that then I shall certainly leave it with Eeyore for now.”

Everyone looked very relieved.  Everyone except Mouselet and the Ferret, who had discovered Mrs Hudson had left a plate with some food on the side, and, whilst Mouselet finished off the cheese, the Ferret was munching on the crackers.

“Please continue,” I said to Tigger.

“A number of the blue bricks were missing and I was looking around wondering where they had got to when I spotted a goose.  I thought perhaps the goose might have picked up some of the bricks so I made my way towards her, but she honked at me and started to run in the opposite direction.  I chased after her and had almost caught her when there was a puff of smoke and she had disappeared, leaving behind a sort of haze.  I thought it must be an optical illusion, so I bounced towards it and then I was here rather than there.”

“I saw the noptic lusion and followed Tigger,” Pooh said.

 “Piglet and I thought it wise to follow,” Rabbit said.

I turned to Eeyore.  “And you came too?”

“I don’t like anyone disappearing from the middle of my thistle patch, it affects the digestion.”

“So if you all arrived here,” the Ferret began.  We turned to look at him.  He brushed the cracker crumbs off his tummy and continued, “presumably the goose is here too.  We didn’t see her when we came downstairs, so either she’s hiding on this floor or she went further down.”

“An excellent point,” Tigger said.  “Are you sure you’re not Inspector Lestrade?”

Before we could go through all that again I said, “Let’s go and look,” and led the way onto the landing.

“I can see a feather,” Eeyore said.  “Sticking out from underneath that door.”

“The broom cupboard,” I replied.

Tigger bounced over and opened the door.  The goose shot out, knocking over a mop and two brooms as she did so.  We hastily pushed everything back in and pulled the door shut.  I made a mental note not to be anywhere near the door when it was next opened and everything fell out again.

The Sloth called out from 221B.  “Has anyone lost a goose?  We seem to have found one.”

We ran up the stairs to find the goose about to head further upstairs to the doctor’s bedroom.  But at that moment there was a puff of smoke and she had disappeared.

“I think we’d better follow her,” Rabbit said.

“Goodbye,” said Tigger.  “It’s been lovely to meet you all.”  He turned to the Ferret.  “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

The Ferret puffed himself out and said dramatically, “My presence is needed here.”

One by one, Piglet, Tigger and Pooh vanished.  Lastly Eeyore said, “It was nice knowing you.  If you should ever be in the Hundred Acre Woods, do call round and visit.”  And he was gone too.

“Who were they?” Inky asked.

We explained about Tigger Holmes and the two Watsons and agreed there was no need to make any mention to anyone else.

***

The following morning we heard Mrs Hudson calling out, “Mr Holmes, why are there goose footprints all the way up my stairs?”

He denied any responsibility, but clearly our good landlady was not convinced of his innocence.

Dr Watson looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a tale the world is not yet ready for,” I replied.

Then we heard Mrs Hudson say, “I shall have to sweep it up I suppose.”

I added, “Doctor, I think a rapid trip to your club is called for.  Now!”

 


End file.
